


Flinders

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Stephen Strange, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, barista stephen strange, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Being a frequent patron of The Tea Sanctum, Tony couldn't help but notice the gorgeous barista who worked the counter, Stephen Strange.Turns out some problematic customers were all that was necessary for Tony to finally make a move past acquaintances.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Flinders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> [Prompt List](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)

Tony entered The Tea Sanctum for the third time that week, stepping in line to order yet another black coffee and glazed donut for a quick snack between classes. He found himself becoming a regular of theirs quickly enough, being in a convenient location on campus, while also featuring a certain gorgeous barista he was _dying_ to get to know.

‘Stephen’ was scrawled across his name tag, which one could only read if they looked closely enough. Tony wondered if that was intentional, or if the student’s handwriting was just that terrible all the time. _Must be a med-student,_ Tony thought wryly. _Doctor’s handwriting._

Stephen had this elegant air about him, holding himself in high esteem as he poured hot water into mugs with tea bags, or chatted with his coworkers. He made even the apron he donned seem regal, without seeming to think he was holier-than-thou. He had ink black hair, which more often than not was fluffy and in disarray, adding to his sexy dishevelled look, especially at times nearing the end of his shift.

He had brilliant blue eyes, or green, or grey? Tony couldn’t tell. Perhaps they changed colour. Stephen was also _tall._ And had a brilliant smile, accompanied by a spectacular voice. Low and gravelly, with lighter laughter. Tony could only imagine the stretch of cadences that came with the man’s moods.

Sometimes Tony would see the man on break (not close-up unfortunately, but perhaps a table or two apart from one another), and he almost always used that time for studying. He had this intense, immediate focus, tuning out the sounds of chatter and clinking dishes while he pored over his notes or his class textbook. Passionate and determined.

The point is, Tony spent _a lot_ of time observing the man. Maybe a little too much. But as of this moment in time, it was no longer enough to be some stranger to Stephen, and never know what it’s like to hear Stephen address Tony directly, or smile at him, or hear him laugh because of some dumb joke Tony said in conversation.

And so, when he reached the front of the queue, he made sure to offer his most dazzling smile to the cashier when ordering, before moving to sit at a table where his food would be given to him directly, seeing Stephen efficiently prepare other patrons’ drinks.

The Tea Sanctum prided itself on being especially environmentally friendly, so they were the type of café to use reusable dishes, probably stacking up a decent number of wares to load into some industrial dishwasher later in the evening. Adding to the coziness of the restaurant, their dishes were mismatched, in patterns and colours. It felt like some domestic family that happened to collect mugs of all types.

As Tony looked on at the other patrons also waiting for their drinks, a group of unruly looking students came in, laughing a little too loudly with eyes a little too hungry. They ordered coffees before choosing a table near the front, catcalling the baristas, making a point of dragging their gaze over the workers crudely.

The workers in turn seemed to eye each other warily, before nodding to Stephen to go deal with them ( _where’s their manager?_ Tony thought). Stephen walked out to their table, speaking to them in hushed tones. Tony tried to make out what he was saying, essentially something along the lines of “excuse me, we’ve been hearing some complaints about your behaviour, and while we do not want to resort to asking you to leave, if you don’t follow proper rules of etiquette, we may have an issue with you staying here. Is that understood?”

 _Damn._ Tony could only imagine the full force of Stephen talking someone down, or scolding them more directly. Seeing the group’s faces, they were clearly put off by how serious Stephen became, probably thinking he would have been one of the _less_ hostile baristas based on appearance alone (like Tony thought, _fluffy_ ).

Not making eye contact with Stephen anymore, they nodded meekly, albeit with annoyed glances at each other (presumably about being told off, less than being willing to adjust their behaviour). Satisfied, Stephen made his way back to the counter to resume his station.

Setting cups out on a worn wooden tray, he made his way back out to the tables, setting them down with a smile to whoever he was serving. _That smile is contagious,_ Tony thought, seeing how the customers lit up at Stephen’s easy displays of joy.

Picking up remaining dishes left behind, and subsequently wiping the tables down with a rag, Stephen made his way back to the front. The group he scolded earlier seem to have the bright idea of revenge on the man who was just _doing his job,_ but before Tony could yell out a warning, Stephen tripped over one of the student’s legs they stuck out, losing his balance for all of two seconds, still enough for the tray to slip from his hold and land with a crash on the floor, flinders of dishes scattering.

Standing over the chaos, Stephen seemed to quiver with rage and embarrassment for a moment, before turning back to the group and smiling sweetly. “I’m sorry gentlemen, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Stuttering over their words of protest at Stephen’s calm façade, they made excuses of how that wasn’t their fault, they paid for their drinks already, bla bla bla. He refused to listen, and pointed to the door. “You’re no longer welcome here, have a great day,” he added sardonically.

After they left, grumbling cowardly as they walked through the door, Stephen rolled his eyes before bending down to begin cleaning up the carnage. Tony jumped from his seat, leaving his backpack as a place marker before going to help pick up the pieces and load them on the tray to be thrown out later.

An easily recognizable voice interrupted Tony’s musing as he helped clean. “Hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to help. This is part of my job, go sit down.”

Tony looked up into those beautiful eyes, showing something assertive, but also amused? “It really shouldn’t be. You handled those guys so well.”

Stephen smiled, resuming clean up. “Lots of practice. Though if I’m being honest, I’ve never caused that much of a commotion before working here.”

“Yeah, you don’t seem like the type to spread chaos unnecessarily. Only helped along by chaotic others.”

“Oh, yes?” Stephen stood up with the tray of dish fragments, Tony copying the action. Stephen continued, “what would you consider yourself then? _Chaos_? Or _calm_?”

Was Tony hearing things? Was Stephen flirting? He basically _purred_ through that last question! Flustered, he was quick to answer. “Um, probably the former, in all honesty. But hey, I think contrast is important.”

Stephen scrunched his nose teasingly, going to set down the tray on the counter. “For what?”

 _This was it then. Now or never._ “Some type of relationship that exceeds acquaintances.”

“Can’t say I have too many of those,” Stephen replied, eyes dancing with mirth.

Tony stepped forward, taking one of Stephen’s hands. “Then allow me to add to that list.”

The barista of Tony’s dreams only blushed in return, lifting Tony’s hand to his lips. “Done deal,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> So... this was meant to be finished and posted A WHILE ago, but then online classes started, and welp, here we are.
> 
> I hope this was worth the read, I'm getting back into the swing of fanfic writing amidst response papers and research-based articles.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Stay safe, and take care of yourself. 💛
> 
> (Stark Authority will have another update tomorrow as usual).
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
